


New Year, New Me

by JAB08199



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAB08199/pseuds/JAB08199
Summary: Josie wants Hope to be her New Years kiss. What will be the consequences?





	New Year, New Me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a whole week of begging and pushing from Lizzie for Alaric to allow the school to throw a New Years Party. He finally cracked. Lizzie had dragged Josie, Raf and MG help set up. A few other students had showed up. Even Penelope showed up to help. Lizzie set the werewolves on furniture duty. They were moving all the tables and chairs off to the either side of the room. The vampires that showed up were on screen duty. Their speed and acrobatics made sure that the big projector screen would be set up without issue. The witches were doing what they do best and conjuring up all the decorations. Colored lights here, colored lights there. 

Hope Mikaelson showed up at one point. She didn’t stay long, just walked into the kitchen to grab something before making her way up the stairs. She got about halfway up before Josie called out to her, asking if she’d be at the party. Hope barely paused throwing a half-hearted wave over her shoulder saying that she’d think about it. The siphon was slightly disappointed. She and Hope had grown close recently but no matter what Josie tried she couldn’t knock down what was left of the tribrid’s walls. She desperately wanted to kiss Hope tonight. She hadn’t told anyone, not even Lizzie about how bad she was crushing on the Mikaelson Girl. Shaking herself from her thoughts she got back to work setting up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The twins had gone to get ready after finishing setting up. The party wasn’t anything fancy. While Lizzie chose to go all out with a short dress and heels, Josie dressed like she usually did. She had on her favorite pair of leggings and put her favorite skirt on over them. A black shirt that came down to just above her belly button. She slapped on a new shade of red lipstick that she’d been wanting to try. She left her hair down curled it slightly and was ready to go. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt confident. If Josie was serious about her plan to kiss Hope tonight she would need every ounce of confidence she could get. Taking a deep breath, sliding on her a her pair of black boots she followed her twin out the door and down the stairs. She could hear the music already thumping before they opened the door and joined the rest of the school. Tonight was about her. For once she was going to do something for her. If Hope decided to show up that was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josie sighed. She was on her third drink. Looking down at her phone ‘11:37’ it said. It had been two and a half hours since she got to the party. Hope was nowhere to be seen. Josie was upset to say the least.

“Hey Jojo” said someone who had come up behind her. Josie didn’t need to look, she knew who it was.

For what seemed like the thousandth time that night, she sighed. “What do you want Penelope” Josie questioned.

“Well it’s almost midnight Jojo. And here you are, sitting all by yourself. With no lips to share. I just thought might want to borrow mine. Like the good ‘ol times.” Penelope said with a devilish smirk.

“No.” Josie snapped back. “When will you get it? We’re done Penelope. It’s over. Why can’t you just leave me alone? You’re the one who broke my heart! Why do you think you get to walk back in, pick it up and dust it off to shove back into your pocket?” she whisper shouted. Just barely loud enough to be heard over the music.

The rest of Josie’s friends had showed up, having seen the the two fighting.

“Fuck off Satan. She isn’t interested in whatever you have to say.” Lizzie sneered.

“Like you would know what she’s interested in” Penelope shot back. “Cuz I do.” She smirked.

“Peez..cmon not tonight.” MG said. Taking her arm to try to lead her away so everyone could get some space.

“Four letters” Penelope commented, waving her fingers in front of her before turning and following MG’s lead. The whole time Raf just stood awkwardly to the side, not knowing what to do or say.

Josie’s eyes were saucers. She had no idea how Penelope knew about her crush on Hope. Was it that obvious?

“What did she want? “ Lizzie asked.

“For me to be her New Years kiss.” Josie replied. Lizzie looked like she was going to be sick. “Don’t worry Liz I basically told her to fuck off.”

“3 MORE MINUTES!!!” came from the big screen. The school was tuned into some channel broadcasting the New York ball drop.

“Good. I’m Proud of you sis.” Lizzie admitted giving Josie a quick hug. “Why did you freak out on her though? That’s usually my thing. You’re the composed one.”

“Just….She thought I would kiss her. That I would want to give this New Years kiss to her.” Josie revealed.

“Who...Who do you want to give it to?” the blonde asked

Josie tensed. “I-I-uh” Then she saw her. The flash of beautiful auburn hair. Hope was here. She came. Josie whipped around to look at the screen. 30 Seconds. She took off at a sprint. Leaving Lizzie and Raf in the dust. Hope was standing in the middle of the cafeteria, looking out of place.  
She was in a simple pair of jeans and a simple black sweater. Her hands stuffed into the extra long sleeves. She didn’t know what it was. Maybe it was because of Penelope.Maybe it was just how gorgeous Hope looked without even trying. Maybe she just wanted it. Making her final decision she continued on.

Pushing people out of the way and bouncing off of others she rushed through the crowd.

‘15 seconds’

Everyone was looking at the screen. Josie was getting closer.

10!

She tripped a little.

9!

Ten more feet.

8!

She pushed through a group of vampires in her way.

7!

She could see her fully now.

6!

Just a few more steps.

5!

Hope’s super senses must have alerted her.

4!

Hope turned to look at her.

3!

Hope raised an eyebrow.

2!

Josie launched herself the last few steps.

1!

Josie wrapped her arms around Hope, pinning the shorter girl’s arms to her side. Loose enough for her to break away if she wanted and glued their lips together. Every muscle in the tribrid’s body tensed immediately. For Forty-five seconds all Josie knew was the soft and full lips that tasted like cherries. Then all too quickly her body reminded her that it needed air.

Josie detached herself from Hope’s face to see that the shorter girl was just staring up at her with the widest eyes she had ever seen.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I- I’m really sorry.” Josie said tears already sliding down her face. She was fleeing now, running as fast as she could from the cafeteria. She fucked up bad. She just wanted something for herself for once. She wanted to be selfish just like everyone always told her. She’d had a crush on Hope for a while now, and tonight when the countdown started she pushed everything else out and acted on it. And now… now she was shutting down. She was freaking out. She wanted Hope in her life. She didn’t want the girl to hate her or be angry with her or never talk to her again. It was too late. What the fuck was she thinking. Josie would be lucky if Hope didn’t rip her heart out the next time they saw each other.

Josie had just made it to her room and fell onto her bed. She was starting to hyperventilate. She just couldn’t breath. She curled into a ball trying desperately to regain some semblance of control. 

“Josie, Josie” Lizzie shouted rushing into the room followed by MG and Rafael. Having seen the whole thing. “What happened are you ok?”

“She’s gonna hate me. She already hates me” Josie cried out through tears and sobs.

“Josie it’s gonna be ok” said MG. “I mean I don’t really understand what happened but… It’ll be ok”

“Dude.. not helping.” Raf whispered after elbowing MG in the ribs.

“I- I...why didn’t you tell me?” Lizzie asked, clearly hurt. “I would have supported you no matter what. I don’t like her but...I would have helped you.”

“It doesn't matter now” Josie sniffed. “She’s never gonna talk to me again, unless its to rip my heart out.”

“Look-” Lizzie started. She was cut off by a hard knock at their door. 

MG used his speed to get to the door. Slightly opening it he tensed. “Uh guys” he said opening the door fully. 

Hope Mikaelson was standing in their doorway. Fresh tears started to fall down Josie’s face.

“I was hoping to talk to Josie. Is..um… I can come back later.. If you want.” She said.

“No way! I’m not leaving her alone with you!” Lizzie shot at Hope.

“What?” Hope replied. She was truly flabbergasted. What did they think she was going to do?

“Were not going to let you hurt her just cuz she made you angry.” said Lizzie.

Hope was truly uncomfortable. She would never dream of hurting Josie. The fact that they thought she would and that Josie was clearly terrified devastated her. “Look, I just want to talk. I’m not going to do anything.”

“I said n-” Lizzie started

“Just go guys” Josie whispered. “We’re gonna have to talk sooner or later.”

“Josie!” Lizzie shouted but the brunette just shook her head.

Lizzie, MG, and Raf made their way back downstairs while Hope still lingered in the doorway.

“Can I come in?” Hope questioned. Josie just nodded again. “Did you really think I was going to hurt you or something for kissing me?”

Josie looked up from her place on the bed. Hope looked truly upset. “No. I mean… I exaggerated to Lizzie that you might rip my heart out...but I didn’t mean it. I was just freaking out. I really like you and- and for once I just wanted to be selfish. So I kissed you. I know how much of a private person you are...but I kissed you anyway. I just don’t want you to hate me. I- I’m so sorry Hope. We were barely friends and I just threw it all was because I wanted to take something for myself and- and I- I fucked up so- so badl-”

Josie was cut off. The familiar taste of cherry filled her mouth. 

Hope had kissed her. It was quick and chaste.

“”You were rambling and your heart rate was spiking. You were about to freak out again.” Hope said with a smile. Taking Josie’s face in her hands the tribrid began to wipe away the tear streaks with her thumbs. “You ran after you kissed me earlier. You never gave me the chance to say or do anything.”

“You looked kinda stunned” Josie said.

“Yeah… I just didn’t know you felt the same way I do” Hope replied. Her face heating up.

Josie’s eyes grew wide and lit up. “Really?”

“Yeah” said the shorter girl. “But we can talk about it tomorrow. Well, later today I guess.” She started to stand.

“You could stay” Josie shouted. “If you want to! Only if you want to. We could” She paused. It was her turn to blush. “We could cuddle”

Hope turned back to the Saltzman twin. She cocked her head in deep thought. “I would like that.”

“Are you sure?” Josie asked, still quite skeptical.

“New year, new me right? Gotta put myself out there a little. I’d like to start with you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that’s how Lizzie and the others found them. Hours later. Curled up in each other’s arms. Sound asleep. Smiles on each of their faces. No one knew what happened. But everyone knew that this would be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! I wanted to get this out before New Years Day ended. It was just a little Idea I had. This is my first fic literally ever so thanks for reading! Please comment! Tell me if you liked it or what I can do to improve my writing. Or any other thoughts really.
> 
> Happy New Year!  
> Cheers!~


End file.
